


Catch!

by teh_gelfling



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: from gun-toting-science-nerd: megs/rodi and 'a kiss'





	Catch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).



> from gun-toting-science-nerd: megs/rodi and 'a kiss'

"Megs, catch!"

Megatron turned around just in time to catch Rodimus as the purple and blue coloured mech leapt at him. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Surprised almost out of his plating, Megatron was unable to respond right away, and Rodimus pulled back with a pout.

"You know, you're supposed to kiss back," he complained.

"Of all the things I expected you to do, that was not it."

Rodimus wiggled to be let down. "What fun is it if you're expecting it? I've wanted to do that for ages. Now I have. Guess it's out of my system now, so I'll just be going since you're obviously not interested."

Megatron held on tightly. "I never said I wasn't interested. You merely caught me by surprise. If you'll allow me..."

Rodimus quit struggling when a black hand tilted his head back up and his mind blanked when soft, warm lips descended on his own.


End file.
